


Till The World Ends

by elveriamoir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.This is dedicated solely to the god of all Toymakers and Tinkers. Somehow he wound his way into my brain. Here's to Bifur.





	1. Chapter 1

Tinker.

Bifur knew he wasn't royalty. Hell he knew he wasn't even a warrior, but when those blue eyes looked at him he felt like he could slay dragons. He swallowed hard as the beautiful blond sashayed towards him, blue eyes never leaving his. His fingers bit into the wood under his hands as he watched dexterous fingers work down the ties holding the thin undershirt together. He froze as the fabric hit the floor and he was left to stare at the muscled chest of the dwarf slinking towards him. Dressed in only skin tight leather trousers the dwarf straddled his lap and wound strong fingers into the white striped black of Bifur's hair. His fingers itched to touch but he knew the rules of this game well and gripped the arms of his chair tighter still. The music sounded up through the thin floor of the inn and the blond god above him started to grind to the beat. Bifur swallowed hard as blond hair, free of its braids, spilled over a sweat sheened muscle chest. The song came to an end and another started with Bifur hardly noticing, the slender hips in front of him swayed and he was transfixed by the ripple of muscle as the dwarf undulated. He couldn't help the groan that ripped from his throat as the long fingers settled on the ties of the leather trousers. His breathing was ragged as he met cerulean blue eyes and he forced himself to stay sitting even when the leather hit the floor. His eyes roved over the expanse of tanned skin as the blonde prowled, closing the distance between them. He finally let go of the seat and closed his fingers around the narrow hips even as the blond claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Even as his head spun Bifur made a mental note to make Fili play things more often.


	2. Things in the rear-view mirror may not be as they appear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's ready to rock?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.

Things in the rear-view mirror may not be as they appear.

Bifur ran a knarled hand through his greying locks as he sat in front of the large steel mirror. A plain, aging male peered back at him, it's only unique feature being the axe embedded in his forehead. He snorted softly and a smirk found its way onto his lips. Oh they would never know what had hit them.

Straightening from the half slouch he had adopted, Bifur dragged the leather band out of his hair, allowing the braid to fall apart. Pushing to his feet he stripped with practiced ease, dumping his grey-brown, tattered gear on the floor, alongside his holey boots. Practiced fingers scooped a special type of liquid soap from a pot and he made short work of the skin-coloured paint hiding his tattoos.

Skin clear of gunk he threw his head back allowing his white-stripped, black dreadlocks to fall down his back. He freed his beard from the band holding it and shook the dust that dulled it down out. The beard (while not dreadlocked) matched his hair and he shot his reflection a cocky grin.

He stepped up to a large black chest and opened the lid to rake through its internals. He nodded and pulled several items of clothing free. Wasting little time he stepped into a pair of heavily buckled black leather trousers. Stuffing his feet into loosely laced black leather boots, he tugged a skin tight black vest over his head and tucked it into the trousers. Fastening the buckles on his boots took a little longer as they were stiff, but he managed and slipped a silver studded black leather belt through the loops on his trousers. His vest was ripped at the neck and he tied a leather thong around his neck, allowing the spikey silver pendent to lie at the hollow of his throat. He wrapped thick black leather bands around his left wrist and fastened a heavy metal and spiked jet bracelet around the other.

He sat in front of the mirror again and pulled the pots laid on the table by it towards him. His skin was pale and his tattoos stood out a stark black on his arms. With a steady hand he carefully outlined his lips with a black kohl. Carefully he began shading them in, working from the darkest of blacks at the edges of his lips he faded the colour out to a pale grey where they met. His eyes were next and he started by ringing them with kohl pencil again. The black line was as close as he could get it to his lash line. Giving himself that base he set about finishing his look. He took the pale grey powder up to his brows and followed the line around to fill in the circles under his eyes. He put the brushes down and flexed his fingers before starting on the next shade. This slightly darker grey he took up to the bone of his eye socket above his eye and swept it down to the same place under it. Using his pinkie finger he blended the two colours together, before picking up the final tub of powder. The powder in this was inky black and he hummed as he coated his eyelid with it. A careful examination told him his eyes were even and he tilted his head back to slip in the white contacts, having to blink several times to get them to sit properly. They reduced his vision to shades of grey but he could managed well enough. The final touch to his makeup was to use the largest brush on the table to brush some of the palest grey powder into the hollows of his cheeks, just under the bones.

A shook his hair back from his face and stood, slipping several silver skull and dragon rings onto his hands as he did. A silver topped ebony cane completed his ensemble and he left the room without a backward glance. Striding through the dingy corridors he could hear a rumbling getting louder as he approached. He pushed through the heavy doors and strode out onto the stage. 

Howls and cheers filled his ears and he grinned viciously. "Who's ready to rock?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let me know what you think.


End file.
